The present invention relates to an automatic cardiodefibrillating pacemaker having electrical pulses controlled by regulation signals detected in the nerves. The background of neurosensing for cardiac pacemaking is generally discussed in Jose L. Bozal Gonzales of Spain. U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,209. Gonzales discloses a method of pacing the heart utilizing a signal from the carotid sinus glomus which is the main feedback mechanism of the body to control the sinus node. Gonzales attempts to provide the capacity to regulate pacemaker rhythm in response to the biological needs of the patient during activity. A normal heart controls the rhythm of its beat to regulate the supply of blood to the various tissues in the body. Therefore, a person needs a higher blood flow when engaged in strenuous activity than when at rest. Although Gonzales discloses a method of pacemaking using the carotid sinus nerve he does not provide, a method of cardioverting or pacemaking coupled with cardioverting or defibrillating.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,931 to John B. Slate of Los Angeles, Calif., a device is disclosed for use in a pulse generator for cardiac pacemaking. The system utilizes a pressure transducer implanted with the pacemaker located on the proximal axillary artery. In Slate, a method is disclosed for the regular pacing of the heart in response to changes in blood pressure utilizing the baroreceptor naturally found in the body. The baroreceptor reflex response changes according to physiological need. Again in Slate, nothing is disclosed in the way of cardioverting or defibrillation, or pacemaking combined with cardioverting or defibrillating. The prior art methods of sensing the baroreceptor nerves in the body have failed to provide a method of cardioverting or defibrillation. Therefore, this invention has the objective of providing a baroreceptor nerve based cardioverter/cardiac pacemaker that is responsive to physiological need.